


Just the Two

by Skye



Category: Juken Sentai Gekiranger
Genre: Community: toku_holidays, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're back to the start, now it's just the two of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musa_winxfairy/profile)[**musa_winxfairy**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musa_winxfairy/) on [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/profile)[**toku_holidays**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/).

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" Ran asked, catching Retsu's forlorn expression as he stared at the picture of the Gekiranger trio.

"Kind of," Retsu said, giving a slight shrug.

"Being around him took a lot of energy," Ran sighed.

"But he also gave a lot back. It'll seem odd without him around. But..." Retsu paused.

"What?" Ran pressed.

"It's back to how it was... Just the two of us."

"Oh... Yeah," Ran said. Retsu looked away, and Ran herself looked awkwardly at the ground. They'd spent plenty of time together in the beginning, but during the year they'd spent with battles taking up much of their time, and Jan, later Gou and Ken, demanding their attention during training and even downtime... During that time, "just the two" of them alone had become a novel concept.

"We'll have lessons to give, and a lot of students," Retsu brought up.

"Oh, yeah," Ran said.

"...With only us two as teachers," Retsu said.

"That's right," Ran said, looking over at Retsu, who was awkwardly avoiding eye contact again. Ran took the opportunity and hit him. "Oh," she groaned.

"What?" Retsu asked, alarmed as he held his shoulder.

"Our work is still important, and I won't have any tension messing it up!" Ran insisted.

"Yes, you're right of course-"

"So when we're not working, you and I are going to date."

"Ah... Okay," Retsu agreed.

Ran grinned back at him. "This Sunday, I'll look forward to it."


End file.
